1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an arrangement for securing a control cable for an automotive shift lever. Particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable control cable retaining device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A control cable is utilized in gear shifting arrangements for connecting between a gear shift lever and an ignition cylinder. Typically the control cable consists of an outer cable connected between the ignition cylinder and a cable adjustment portion of the gear shift apparatus and an inner cable connected from the shift lever through the cable adjustment portion and into the outer cable. One such conventional control cable arrangement is disclosed in Mitsubishi Lancer Complete Equipment Manual, pp. 23-24 and pp. 35.
In such a control cable arrangement, when the shift lever is in P (parking) position and the engine is OFF, the shift lever is locked such that it cannot be moved to another position. Thus, the shift lever must always be in P position for engine start operation. This safety feature is widely used in automotive vehicles equipped with automatic transmissions. When the ignition key is turned in the ignition cylinder, the control cable is pulled and locking of the shift lever is released. If loosening or stretching of the cable occurs, adjustment of the cable tension becomes necessary. Typically, the outer cable has a threaded collar portion inserted through a bracket which may be moved by turning nuts or the like which secure the collar portion for effecting adjustment of cable tension. Tightening of such nuts for effecting control cable tension adjustment is troublesome and time consuming. Further, after repeated adjustment of such nuts, they become worn and it becomes increasingly difficult to apply torque for adjusting the control cable tension. Also, adjustment of the control cable tension is carried out by applying adjustment to the outer cable, making it very difficult to compensate for slack, etc. in the inner cable which passes within the outer cable.